Rose
Summary A character made by ThePerpetual. Exposed often to the ugly truth of what occurred behind the scenes in the vast, strange world of politics and cityscapes, Rose often skipped standardized schooling and escaped the care of her wealthy parents' baby-sitter to train under the tutelage of a retired governer she sought out, who admired the youth for her early ambition. Learning the tools of the trade far before her competition, in combination with her genius capacity for learning, brilliant deductive qualities, charm, and (quite famous) good looks got her elected to office as governor of the Irrias District early as her teens. Possessed of a strong desire to rid the political system of corruption and to give each and every person of the world freedom, Rose worked tirelessly to mend the damages wrought by the previous government. As dreams of chaos and madness that continued to plague her with increasing frequency, Rose sought the aid of a psychotherapist, a priest by the name of Isaac Artorer, who before long became her love interest. Growing increasingly frustrated with her lack of progress, as someone was seemingly undoing every reform she made from behind the scenes as the governor of the Irrias District, it didn't take long for her to link it to her new date, but to her surprise it was not an act of malice and betrayal on the priest's part but a scheme set up by his relatives, a sect of extremist practitioners of black magic opposed to her dramatic changes. Set to spring their trap and end up in who-knows-what state, Rose instead opted to escape the city at night, fleeing to the nearby mountains. That night, alone from the people she spent her life serving for the first time in ages, Rose was revisited by the same dreams from before. However, though the priest Isaac's psychotherapy was incomplete, it did help to clarify the portent, resulting in Rose finally understanding the meaning of whatever epiphany she had been sent. For three days and three nights, Rose slept, sinking to the bottom of the springs in a magically-induced slumber. While she refuses to speak of what exactly transpired during her adventure into the Dream World, when Rose reawoke and resurfaced, not only was her hair now dyed snowy white, with an enchanted rose (fittingly enough) braided into it, she then realized the purpose of her incessant dreams: to awaken within her the eye of the soul, that which can see the truth. Rose returned to the Irrais District in secret, and stole each of the individual components of what is now her iconic outfit from separate establishments, leaving only a rose bloom behind as a calling card at each scene. Rose had resumed her crusade against tyranny and corruption, but now she had been disillusioned of any sense of idealism or belief that the current system of government could be saved. Now a vigilante and anarchist, Rose began a long hard battle to wipe the world clean, to leave behind a clean slate that could be built upon before the future was lost forever. A work in progress... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-C | 5-A Name: Rose (last name unknown, as she abandoned it), The Crimson Reaper, "Miss White-Locks", "The Mother of a Free World" Origin: Ultimaverse Gender: Female Age: 20 | 30 (24 biologically) | 40 (24 biologically) Classification: Human, Vigilante, Ninja, Flag-Smasher, Bringer of the Rebirth | Cambion, Witch | Demigod of Magic Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Enhanced senses and vitals, Master martial artist, swordswoman, alchemist, tinkerer, engineer, politician, negotiator, actor, criminal, manipulator, seductress, and strategist, Superhuman stealth capabilities, Magic/psionic resistance with the Rose of Resistance, Regeneration (Mid-low) | The same, plus Darkness projection and manipulation, Magic, Curses, Hexes, Flight | The same, plus Mana projection, absorption, and manipulation, Intangibility, Heightened hax resistance, Regeneration (Mid-low in-combat, Low-godly out of combat), Reality warping, Vast spell repertoire, Ascendent physiology 'Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Cut a landshark, which can smash half of a house to bits, clean in half with one well-placed stroke) | Small Town Level (Can trade blows with fire dragons and marilith tanar'ri), Large Town Level with prep time (Sanguine Sabbath unleashes a magical explosion comparable to a high-grade nuclear bomb)' '|''' At least Large Planet Level (Generated a magical storm the size of Saturn around the Earth, well above even the strongest balor lords of Hell) '''Speed: Peak Human+ with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can deflect/dodge bullets, explosions, and Grizzly's Mach 14 bolts) | Supersonic (Can outrun speeding cars by a large margin, and outpaced a tsunami of gunfire) with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to a close-range Mach 1884 ki blast) | MFTL+ (Flew to the center of the Milky Way in 3 months, ~ x400000 times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 5+ | At least The same, '''at least Class E+ with telekinesis (Casually tossed a small moon through space towards the Earth) '''Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class TJ | Class XKJ+ Durability: Small Building Level | Small Town Level '(Somewhat on the lower defense side for someone of her power level, though still capable of tanking her fair share of hits) '| Large Planet Level (No-sold the planet-busting blast of the balor lord Gab'ri'ii) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee range, extended melee range with nodachi, dozens of meters with kunai and thrown weapons | Hundreds of meters with mana blasts, thousands of kilometers with Witch Arts | Inter-planetary Standard Equipment: 'Her sentient, magical shape-shifting nodachi (which can give itself varying attributes by transferring its magical energy to different enhancements, such as varying elemental enhancements, holy/unholy enhancements, speed enhancements, vorpal sharpness, etc., usually hides on her person by transforming it into a kunai), seemingly infinite kunai, smoke and poison bombs, paper tag explosives, silk rope, holy water, notebook and pencil, alchemy book, Handy Haversack (contains a pocket dimension detached from local existence, for item storage), rose of resistance (helps resist incoming special attacks and abilities when worn in the hair), crimson glasses (enhance intellect, memory, and perception) 'Intelligence: Genius+ Intellect, can perfectly predict people's actions and interactions with outside sources for dozens of minutes after meeting them for a very short period of time, said to have an IQ of over 300 Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident, wanting fights to be as fun as possible; as such, unless she has sufficient motivation to, won't draw her sword until later on in the fight, can be a bit greedy/kleptomaniacal at times, rarely gives up the chance to debate others on their philosophies if challenged | The same, plus suffers additional damage from attacks of the good or light elements, restricting her movement prevents her from properly completing incantions or spells | Both of the previous, though the latter two to a lessened extent Feats:'' '' Notable Attacks and Techniques Base Available to Rose from the beginning. Paper Tag Explosive: A paper bomb tag, either on it's own attached to a surface/enemy or to a thrown weapon such as a kunai. Explodes with the force of two hand grenades. Smoke Bomb: Throws a smoke bomb that obscures vision and scent across a wide area. Lasts until the smoke disperses, whether naturally or due to foreign forces. Poison: Possesses a large variety of poisons of all sorts, many of which the technique to create was stolen straight from Grizzly. Contact, inhaled, and ingested poisons all exist, with effects varying from incapacitation to hallucinations to loss of motor function to great pain to continuous damage. Crimson Bloom: Transmute: Shifts the Crimson Bloom's form to that of another weapon, allowing Rose to quickly switch up combat styles. While she is proficient with all manner of weaponry, her favorite forms include a large, oversized nodachi (that she typically swings in one hand, what's more), a staff (for defensive combat), a bow and arrow (for long-range combat), a whip (for binding enemies/traversal), and a small kunai (for disguising purposes.) Can also shift the weapon's size in this manner, often catching enemies off-guard with sudden extensions of the blade or changes in it's shape. Crimson Bloom: Enchant: Grants her weapon additional magical properties with a brief motion. The list is as follows: * Fire (Applies additional fire damage with each hit.) * Tide (Applies additional water damage with each hit.) * Gale (Applies additional wind damage with each hit.) * Light (Applies additional light damage with each hit.) * Dark (Applies additional dark damage with each hit.) * Speed (Increases attack and reaction speed by 50%, or 100% in short bursts/combos.) * Vorpal (Greatly increases sharpness, allowing it to bypass 80% of conventional durability against physical attacks.) * Marking (Applies a "mark" to those struck visible only to Rose, rendering stealth/concealment effects futile.) * Seeking (Increases critical hit chance, automatically detects weak points if it comes within 1 meter of them.) * Cleanser (Each strike has a 50% to remove one active buff from the struck opponent.) * Shriveling (Each strike has a 25% to apply Physical Attack Down 10% to the struck opponent for 15 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times.) * Dispel (Each strike drains a small amount of the opponent's mana.) * Breaker (Each strike has a 25% chance to reduce the opponent's resistance to all ailments by 10%, to a minimum of -50%.) The weapon has a limited well of mana that gradually refills over time: to refill to full from empty, four hours of wait are required. The rate of mana consumption increases as more enchantments are applied. Cambion Form As Rose's crusade continued, she came to realize rather swiftly that, with the large number of metahuman heroes cracking down on subversive activities and vigilante-ism of the sort that she practiced, she wasn't going to last much longer. Refusing to accept failure as an option, Rose delved into the black arts that formerly she only dabbled in, performing a complex ritual to bind the souls of a succubus tanar'ri, erinyes baa'tezu, an astradaemon, and a keketar protean to her own, becoming infused with dark mana and four additional souls. In addition to being capable of manifesting one or two black-feathered wings and gaining stat boosts as part of her demonic powers, this granted her numerous new abilities. Dark Wave: Generates a fast-moving wave of dark mana through the motion of swinging the Crimson Bloom, capable of moving through buildings and skyscrapers. Reflect Pinion: Imbues one or both wings with mana, granting them the ability to reflect all manner of energy attacks that they intercept. Tresses of the the Chill Wind: Rose can control her hair and shoot ropes of it outwards like whips to stab, slash, or bind even extra-strong foes at mid-range. Can also cause it to harden for deflecting blows, or to regrow if severed. Umbral Fireworks: Generates a large number of orbs (at least 12, increases if more mana is spent on it) of dark energy, which have the appearance of dark purple ball lightning. After a short while, each directs itself to where Rose wishes for it to go; each can fly to separate individual locations, and orbs that strike inanimate terrain can cling to it as a sort of "magical land mine" for up to 5 minutes if she so chooses. The Allure of Sin: The first unique gift Rose earned upon becoming a cambion, this one from the succubus soul. Rose is capable of charming others who meet her gaze with but a minute expenditure of mana. Those who would already be attracted to her are less capable of resisting based on the level of attraction, with extremely high levels making it nigh impossible for even demigods or full deities to resist. This makes it far easier for Rose to influence them to do as she desires. Enemies affected in this manner remain unaware that any sort of witchcraft was used against them, and even outsiders find it very hard to detect anything happened at all. Multiple people can be charmed at once without consequence. The Torment of Wrath: The second unique gift Rose earned, this one from the erinyes baa'tezu. Allowing one mastery over pain through imbuing the body with pain mana, Rose passively resists 40% of incoming pain status effects, transferring it to any enemies within 100 meters if any. In addition, Rose can call forth strands of darkness invisible to those not versed in magecraft with her fingertips, wrapping and weaving them into a "web" of dark strands that can adhere to and ensnare dozens of targets at a time, even incorporeals. Rose may transmit immense pain to anyone caught in the web, or can choose to instead pacify those trapped, soothing and calming their emotions to the point where they are eventually lulled into sleep or torpor. The Kiss of Death: The third unique gift Rose earned, this one from the astradaemon. Rose is capable of leeching away the life energy of those she touches by applying a sort of "life magnet" effect within herself via focusing death mana to herself. This slowly draws away HP from the touched enemy and uses it to refill her HP pool, and in doing so, rather than being painful, it is instead merely numb. Those under the influence of her Allure of Sin are incapable of realizing that they are being attacked. The Genius of Dreams: The fourth unique gift Rose earned, this one from the keketar protean. A self-modifying skill that protects the loci of her mind. Any affect that attempts to modify her perception of reality from "truth to non-truth" against her will (illusions, hypnosis, et cetera.) are redirected into a well of sentient chaos mana within her, fooling it as if it instead were afflicted by the affect. This causes it to release violent astral feedback, releasing sporadic mana shockwaves that are capable of disrupting the psyches of those actively attempting to use magecraft. Witch Arts: A multitude of rituals from her time delving into forbidden magic, capable of modifying the world around her via invoking mana spirits. Each requires anywhere from ten minutes to a several hours of preparation time to execute, depending on the intensity of the desired effect. Can only have one active that affects a specific area at a time. * Samhain: A ritual invoking chill and grave mana. Can make cold seem less or more severe in an area, can shape snow and ice into specific shapes on a large scale, to make large stretches of plant life/plants that are normally under divine protection wither and die. Can also animate the dead or dispel undeath on a wide-spread scale. * Beltane: A ritual invoking fire mana. Can be used to provide an area long-lasting protection from heat to a wide area, plague an area with heat strokes, cause crops and plant life to flourish, or intensify/dampen sunlight. * Imbolc: A ritual invoking growth mana. Can bless populations or areas, protecting them from lesser divine punishments, and mitigating stronger ones, and can promote healthy birthing of populations within the area. Divine magic and ki-based abilities within the area function at +50% potency while active. * Lughnasadh: A ritual invoking competition mana. Grants additional strength, charisma, and competence to those participating in a professional competition within the area based on the individual's Endurance and Willpower stats. Also can mitigate misfortune during competitions of all sort, and grants additional fortune to those undertaking adventures or other competitions against nature within the area. * Dumannios: A ritual invoking darkness mana. Afflicts an area with a curse, increasing misfortune and rate of natural death of populations within the afflicted area. Also hinders healing, both natural and magical, of those in the afflicted area. * Cutios: A ritual invoking wind mana. Can generate tornadoes or high-speed hurricanes centralized upon an area, or can nullify existing ones. Also amplifies the efficacy of magical items used within the affected area. * Equos: A ritual invoking nature mana. Animals and beasts within the area gain large boosts to Strength, Endurance, and Willpower, and are more resistant to misfortune. Any hostile or friendly reactions they have towards humanoids or other civilized races are more intense than before, as well. * Tacitus: A ritual invoking blood mana. Compels a population to grant Rose "sacrifices." Can also be used to increase Endurance and Willpower in a population so long as they are working towards a common goal. * Blood Sabbath: A ritual invoking destruction mana. Places a runic ring around a large area, visible only to those trained in magecraft. Upon being invoked (which can be done at Rose's leisure), the rune activates, trapping those within as the destruction mana planted there gathers at the center. After about ten seconds, it detonates, destroying the runic circle and inflicting wide-spread devastation comparable to a large nuclear explosion. Demigod of Magic Realizing that her ambitions to bring her own brand of freedom extended far beyond her own planet, Rose devised that a plot to trick her fiendish patrons into releasing her pact and to claim their most prized treasure, an artifact of immense power known as the Starstone, that ultimately proved successful. Gaining a singular wish, Rose chose to slay the immensely powerful god of magic plotting to destroy her for "disrespecting witchcraft" and, when his power split apart into three pieces, claimed one third of his godly essence as her own. Thusly, did the newly ascended Demigod of Magic become stronger than ever... Magic Manipulation: Rose now has control over all magic, magical energy, and spells. She can absorb all sorts of mana and magic around her, even magic meant to afflict or destroy her directly, and can project raw mana into verious shapes or blasts; while less efficient than specific spells and not requiring any thought, this is swift and very versatile. Her essence is so infused with mana that she can regenerate from the very concept of magic existing, given enough time. This also means that she can draw mana out of receptacles for it, living or not, and use it as her own. This effectively makes her entirely immune to magic of any sort, requiring reality-warping on a deific scale to properly contend with. She also knows every spell ever written in the universe in which she is the demigod of magic, by virtue of being a part of the mana that was used to weave that universe, granting her an absolutely massive repertoire of spells. Intangibility: Can phase into and out of different planes of being, such as the Ethereal, Astral, and Shadow Plane, and can exist on any or all of them simultaneously. Telekinesis: As a being of magic, can displace the space around objects at will, bending them to her will. Reality Warping: While not as potent or flexible as that of a full deity's, Rose can utilize mana to alter the fundamental bases of reality themselves, and can shield herself from foreign reality-warping effects. Absolution: As a demigod, her abilities function on a fundamentally higher "cosmic order" than most beings'. As a result of such, her abilities work on a fundamentally higher level than most other peoples, and thus cannot be nullified, sealed, immune against, or be subject to similar absolute defense unless the opponent in question is of equal or greater divine status. Favorite Spells: Over the years, Rose has perfected a variety of extremely potent spells. Some of her favorite are as follows: * Sepaplatol: Binds the opponent with a curse that places its soul in a multi-shelled bound of magic that exists on the Physical, Ethereal, Astral, and Shadow planes simultaneously. If the targets attempts to move at speeds greater than those Rose is moving at at any point in time while this curse is in place, or if it tries to leave the plane of existence Rose currently resides on, it's soul begins being rapidly ravaged and shredded, swiftly dispersing into nothing and thus killing the victim if the action is not ceased. * Vutha Saurvic: Locks eyes with an opponent, placing them in an illusory replica of their surroundings that updates in real time. * Trinity: After imbuing the Crimson Bloom with mana, a successful hit marks the opponent, at which point they cannot be marked again for 5 seconds. If the target acquires three marks, any and all defenses they possess against Rose's reality-warping and magic manipulation are dispelled into the realm of nonexistence for 1 "encompassing" minute. * Epiphany: After contemplating on a target for a period of time, attempting to "discern the puzzle of their nature," Rose receives complete knowledge of everything the opponent is, the life he/she/it has lived, all of the powers and capabilities he/she/it has, and what it is intending to do. Note that this reads their nature, not their mind, and therefore is not subject to immunities to mental probing; however, this also means that she does not read their minds, only intents and the patterns that their thoughts follow. However, given her Genius intellect, this usually suffices, hence her favoring its indirectness. * Revelation: '''Delivers the target opponent a "revelation" in the form of an rapid barrage of thoughts and memories at such ridiculously extreme rates and with such emotional and logical diversity that, not only does the target typically fail to retain a single thought or memory, all of them being forced into and out of its psyche in a single moment afflicts it with devastating mental agony, turning sufficiently lesser beings into brain-dead vegetables. * '''Jubilee: '''Releases waves of healing mana that restore her health and that of nearby allies, and erases all stat reductions/afflictions on them. * '''Ecstacy: '''Rose places the soul of targets in sublime happiness at the cost of them being rent from their physical fetters; in other words, a soul-trapping incantation. Has a large area-of-effect. * '''Mana Blast: A singular, powerful laser or raw mana that is capable of carving through planets. * Spatial Blade: '''Warps the Crimson Bloom by surrounding it in a black hole whilst simultaneously creating a binding field that the black hole must remain within for a singular, powerful slash. This causes it to warp space and time around its strikes, attacking an opponent in all spaces and times it exists in, bypassing conventional durability. * '''Iejir Oupol: Rose absorbs blood from a touched victim's open wounds, sealing away any regeneration effects they may possess. * Vhivaeri: Teleports herself and/or another target/targets to another location. The extent this ability can travel is unknown. * Vvigmarfelom: Draws upon massive quantities of fire mana to create fire blasts. Both several lances, which are fired in a spray for heavy collateral damage, and a singular massive ball, so hot and forceful it ultra-condenses the matter where it's materialized into a fireball akin to a meteor or small sun, are possible. * Tairais Ternesj: Channeling and manipulating massive quantities of time mana, Rose creates a bounded temporal displacement in which time ceases to be perceptible to those other than herself at those around her. * Summons: '''Summons a powerful entity (or several less powerful entities) of some sort from a portal to another plane. * '''Vendetta: '''Places a curse upon a target's essence, the very concept of their existence in the planes of reality. This curse causes the target to suffer any pain or damage that they inflict upon Rose. Like all of Rose's curses as a demigod of magic, this curse proves stubbornly resistant to most attempts to dispel it. * '''Absolution: '''A powerful, unblockable, non-elemental magical blast manifesting as a titanic shotgun blast of white, crackling, lightning-like mana fired from both hands. Unleashes destruction across a wide area. One of her strongest spells. '''Key: Beginning of Story/Base Rose | Cambion Rose | Demigod of Magic Rose Note: A work in progress. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Demigods Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Whip Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Perpetual's Pages Category:Bow Users Category:Hair Users Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5